The Sister of the Swan
by criminalmindscreep
Summary: Tired of living in her sisters shadow and being controlled by her over protective mother, seventeen year old, Princess Charlotte, wants nothing more than to get away. She wants to explore the realms and her powers. After a colossal fight with her mother, Snow White, she runs away. She soon learns that the enchanted Forest isn't as kind as her story books made it out to be.


**This takes place about eighteen years in the future, all the characters have returned to The Enchanted Forest and for the most part live in Harmony. Regina is married to Robin Hood and together they have a son, Emma and Hook are married with a daughter. The Charming's and Regina are no longer enemies but family. **

**I do not own OUAT but I do own Charlotte and a few other character that will appear later in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I never wanted this! I never asked for any of it!" Charlotte shouted at her mother. Her face was red and her hands were fumbling with the clamps holding her corset dress together.

"Stop trying to take the dress off Charlotte," Snow chastised her youngest daughter, "Marcella still has to make the final adjustments before the ball tonight."

Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes. She hated balls. Especially her own, where she was forced to make the rounds and thank every guest for their attendance. Not to mention the fact that her parents were trying to set her up with every Prince west of the lake.

"I don't want to go to the ball mother. I don't want to wear this stupid dress. Most of all I don't want to spend my evening faking a smile and polite conversation with the realms most boring inhabitants."

Snow winced at the term "mother" knowing it was a deliberate dig to hurt her. "You have to attend your own ball Charlotte, it's your duty, "that earned another eye roll, "as to the dress, it was a gift from King Benjamin in the North. You will wear it and that's the last we will be discussing it."

Snow turned to leave the room when Charlotte began to speak again, "Emma didn't have her entire life planned and sure as hell didn't have you picking out her husband. She's next in line for the throne mother, not me. Maybe it's her life you should be concerned with."

Snow didn't bother with a retort. She didn't want her daughter to see the solitary tear that had slipped down her cheek.

Snow shut the door behind her and hurried down the hall.

* * *

Charlotte ripped off her puffy purple dress and threw it to the ground. Purple was basically the only color she was allowed to wear. Blue and green were reserved for Emma, to go with her eyes. WHite, of course, was for her mother and black was adorned by Regina at all times.

Her favorite color was red. A beautiful maroon to contrast all the light around her. But her mother forbade her from wearing such a womanly color.

"God, now I can finally breathe."

She was startled by a voice behind her, "Purple's not your color and dresses are defiantly not your thing. You're tripping every other step."

"Well excuse me if not being able to breath slightly impairs my ability to walk straight in five-inch heels."

"I suppose you are forgiven." Charlotte looked up to meet the bright green eyes of her older sister.. Dressed in tan riding pants, brown leather boots and a white cotton button up.

"You look like dad," Charlotte said pointing to the get-up.

"And you ar about to as well. Put on a riding outfit, you and I are going for a ride before we have to start getting ready."

Charlotte gave her sister a grin and walked over to her wardrobe to retrieve a change of clothes.

"Are Henry and Isabella here?"

"Yes, you can say hello after our ride. Now hurry up before Mom catches us."

* * *

"My queen you look as ravishing as ever" proclaimed Hook as he bowed before Snow.

"Always the charmer Hook. You look good as well. I like the suit but it doesn't fit you quite as well as the leather." She smiled as she spoke to him.

"Gamma! Gamma!" A little girl with soft blond ringlets and bright blue eyes darted across the vast marble floors.

"Oh my Isabella you look simply beautiful!" Snow hoisted the young girl onto her hip, "Oh what have they been feeding you? Magic Grow? You look 13 at least!"

The little girl laughed, giving Snow a clear view of her missing front canine, "No Gamma! I'm only six!"

"Six? Only six? My darling you could pass as your mother!"

Hook smiled at the interaction. His daughter continued to smile as Snow peppered her face with kisses.

"Is your big brother around here anywhere?" Snow asked the little girl in between a laughing fit.

"Ay, he's with your husband in the war room. Regina should be arriving shortly." responded Hook when he saw his daughter needed to catch her breath.

"Why don't we go see if the food is ready, sweetheart?" said Snow to Isabella.

"Ay, I will go with you but I don't think Charming would appreciate you calling me that," Hook said with a wink.

A laugh was exchanged and they left in search of some food to sneak before the ball.

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated! The next chapter will pick up where we left off with Charlotte and Emma going on a ride!**


End file.
